Lost in Time
by MountainHigh
Summary: With a little push from Donna, The Doctor is back on track to seeing Rose again. What The Doctor is having a hard time understanding is that sometimes all you need is a little bit of help from fate. What will happen with the return of Rose Tyler? Takes place after Doomsday. Rose/10 eventual Donna/possible oc. T for safety. Reviews appreciated and welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in Time**

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing. This is for pure enjoyment.

_A/N_: Hello, everyone! This is my first Doctor Who story so please bare with me. I'd love all of your honest opinions and will be greatly appreciative of reviews! I hope you all enjoy; I'll have posts coming as soon as I can.

**Chapter One: No Such Thing as Fate**

"Donna, what are you doing?", The Doctor moaned not looking up from the space-junk he was toying with over the controls of the TARDIS. The redhead stood behind him with her hands on each side of her hips and she was tapping her foot furiously.

"What am I doing? What are you doing with," she paused, "whatever-the-hell _that_ thing is?", she questioned with frustration. See, while the Doctor had been doing his usual tinkering around on the ship during their down-time from saving the universe, Donna had some time to think.

"Donna, what's wrong?", he put the object on it's stand and spun around to look at the woman who had not shifted position.

"See, I've been thinking. A lot, actually", Donna began.

"Go on", The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at the hot-headed woman whose company he appreciated dearly.

"Well," she paused and took a breath, "why on earth haven't we gone to get Rose yet?".

The Doctor stopped at her ridiculous question while a knot formed in his throat just thinking about her for a moment. He sighed, "I told you what happened, Donna...I can't".

"Bollocks, your blimey out of your mind, you crazy space-man! I just don't understand... You sit around pining away for this bloody girl, who I'm sure is quite lovely", she quickly saved any misconception that may have occurred, "and I don't understand how you haven't found any loophole that would let you get her back".

The Doctor remained silent for a moment, looking at Donna in bewilderment. He scratched his head and frowned, "If I was to go and find her, universes would collapse; it would be an absolute catastrophe. It's just not logical".

Donna sighed, "Doctor, _love isn't logical_. I just have a hard time believing that you would have to have a war path to go to her. You have done nothing but prove to me that the impossible _is_ possible so why don't you try and prove_ that _to yourself?". Over the time that Donna had been traveling with the Doctor she couldn't shake the idea of this girl and him. She had no understanding what-so-ever of what was stopping him, and at this point, it became very clear to her that he didn't quite know either.

"Don-" The Doctor began but was quickly cut off.

"I'm sick of your bloody excuses, Doctor! Your just afraid of what is going to happen if you do happen to find a way to bring her back. Your scared of her leaving you again but you know, why can't you just try?" Donna let out her final thought.

The only noise to be made was the whooshing of the TARDIS hanging in space. The Doctor looked at Donna with a hard face as she was not giving into any sort of sympathy. She was not going to take back what she had said. She was just simply bewildered that the incredibly strange man who lingered in front of her was so daft.

"There is no way to bring her back, Donna" The Doctor frowned, picking up his object and studying it once more. Pain was smeared across his face. Rose would never come back and it killed him inside. If he could die, he would from the heartache and confusion that guilted him every day.

"You see, Doctor. You leave me with a lot of time while your tinkering around and I _may_ have wandered into your library and_ may _have let a few books fall open" Donna shifted her position finally into one of slight discomfort. The Doctor looked up with her with a raised eyebrow. She took a breath and continued.

"I found this old tattered thing on one of your shelves and picked it up, pure curiosity of course, it looked like it had gone through the washing machine a few times. You probably tossed it into space, honestly and it somehow wandered back onto this ship. You know Doctor- I really don'-"

"Blimey, Donna! Just get to it!" The Doctor interrupted. Donna was really a smart lady, but she knew how to beat around the bush.

"Oi! Calm down", she smiled. "Anyhow, I started reading it and I found this odd chapter. It was how to make a teleportation device. Er- I'm not quite sure what it was called but you get the picture. It takes a bit of time and a lot of effort but it looks like you could somehow create one out of a small object and I thought it over, if you could just get a little gap in the void, not enough for a human crossover but just an object, maybe by some leap of faith Rose will get her hands on it and be able to come back".

"That's a pretty large stretch", The Doctor frowned and followed her expression to conclude with, "I suppose we could look into it if it'll really make you happy".

She smiled with full knowledge making her happy wasn't what this was all about. "Come on, I'll show it to you", she pulled him by his shirt into the library and carefully browsed the shelves until she found the book she had been looking for.

Donna placed it on the table and flipped open to the chapter on teleportation. "Ay, see. I told ya I wasn't bein' daft".

"Donna your far from daft, a bit loud, even a little pushy, but not daft" The Doctor chuckled as he browed the book, "ah, yes...I fiddled with this same method about two hundred years ago".

"Well did it work?" Donna asked him, impatiently. She really had quite the personality and brian for being 'just a temp'.

"I stopped toying with it 'bout half way through. I got side-tracked when the Daleks made a surprise appearance 'cross the universe. I'm sure I could get it to work, I _am_ brilliant of course" he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, you forgot about modest", Donna rolled her eyes at him as he chuckled at his own joke.

"I'm not positive if I could find a loop in the void though, and the chances of Rose getting to it are pretty far. I'm not even sure where she is and I'm pretty positive she isn't roaming around on the beach in Norway".

"Well, perhaps if she misses you as much as you obviously miss her, you'll get a little luck from fate".

"There's no such thing, Donna", The Doctor sighed but decided to give it a chance anyway. What would be the harm? "I guess I should get to work".

Donna let a victorious smile make it's way across her face. Stupid time-lord, she thought. Sometimes a little fate was all ya' would need to get through. Otherwise, how on earth would she be here, in the TARDIS, right now?

And so, The Doctor went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in Time**

**A/N**: Thank you all for your continued support! I'd like to give a special shout-out to Katarina97, totallyau, and TenRose4ever for reviewing! I'd also like to thank everyone else who favored and followed. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Nightmares**

Rose lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was just another sleepless night for her. It was early into the morning, not too long after one. Rose shifted under her covers, seeking comfort that wasn't there. Sleep only entailed horrible nightmares for her since she had gotten stranded on Bad Wolf Bay. It was no longer restful or an escape; it only ensued with terror and haunting visions. She would even wake up with anxiety and the unshakable feeling of loss. She hated it. Every second of it, in fact. Sometimes, Rose just wished it had never happened, that she had never met The Doctor in the first place. She would be spared a lot of pain, a lot of sadness, a lot of _time_.

Her eyes were tired, staring at the clock. She let a yawn escape her as she blinked off to a fence of conscious and unconscious. She could faintly hear someone walking around the house, probably her mother. The sound faded as she slipped away into her thoughts and started snoring ever so faintly.

Rose was in a field. It was empty and lifeless as she walked through the grass. Nothing lingered there. It was a lush wasteland of uninhabited space. The areas around her were blurry but she blamed it on a lack of sleep and continued walking. The sky rose to a deep purple signifying the beginning of the nighttime.

She continued on her way until she made it to the shoreline that was at the base of the field, surrounded by cliffs. Rose recognized it to be none other then Bad Wolf Bay. A burning sensation occurred in her stomach but she couldn't _really_ feel it. She knew it was there.

Shadows filtered in and out of her vision and around the sand as she backed herself closer to the water. She felt a hand on her back as she turned around quickly, but no one was there. In the distance there was a tall figure that she couldn't quite figure out. It started moving closer to her as she could eventually make him out to be The Doctor.

"Doctor!" she cried as she outstretched a hand. The figure stopped as there was a bright light to her left that averted her attention for a moment. Stuck in the sand was a gold colored watch with an abnormal red outline on all of its features. She winced at it and turned back to look at the Doctor, but he was gone.

Rose awoke abruptly with a lump in her throat as she immediately sat up. There were no reasons to dwell on her dreams in bed as it was only two thirty now. The longer she laid in the comfort of her bed, the more emotion would come flooding back to her.

She made her way to the kitchen to make herself a nice cup of tea. She brought the water to a boil in silence as she prepared her favorite blue mug and a teabag. Sitting at the counter, she fixated her eyes on the kettle until it began to whistle.

She fixed her drink and returned to her position at the counter. The watch in the dream was so strange, she thought to herself. The dream she had occurred quite often but she had never seen the piece of jewelry before, nor the light. Typically, it was the same situation but she would get closer to the Doctor and then vanish.

Rose sighed heavily as she sipped her drink. What was she to do? It didn't quite make sense in her head but there was just something about that watch that she couldn't shake. Why was it there? It was colored so oddly that it stood out. Of course, dreams will do that. This was different though, it was so vivid and peculiar.

Where was he? She could only dream of some way finding her way back to happiness, but that was an even father dream. For now, she sat in silence. Listening to the clock tick and light rain begin to brush against the window. Suddenly, an intense urge swept over her. It was an indescribable feeling, but she knew exactly what it meant. The trip would probably take about two days.

She had to go back to Bad Wolf Bay as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, The Doctor and Donna were hard at work tampering with the devise on the TARDIS. In the control room. The Doctor loomed over the heap of what Donna could not even begin to explain with his sonic screwdriver.

Donna looked at what appeared to be atoms shooting around a scrap of metal. She hadn't a clue how to approach creating such a thing so she decided that she would be most helpful sitting back and reading whatever information she could explain to the Doctor on teleportation.

"I figured that every morning at approximately 6:32 there is the tiniest gap in the void that we just may be able to slip this through" The Doctor began to tell Donna.

"Do you think it's big enough to fit, uh-" she paused, loosing whatever word she was looking for, "that thing into?"

"Not a clue, but there is a small gap. That's better then nothing" The Doctor continued to tinker with his object.

"Do you think she'll find it?" Donna asked with a hope in her voice that could not be replaced. Although it may have been her filling a void from missing out on her usual soaps at home, she was trying to play match maker in real life this time, which was good enough for her.

The Doctor gave Donna a look and she knew very well not to press him much farther. It was a miracle as it was that he was giving this a shot. Through hours of tinkering, arguing, researching, trial, and error, the Doctor finally started to make some process on the device. It was proving to be much more tiresome then he had expected.

"Well, we're finally makin' a little progress" The Doctor chuckled as he sat back from the masterpiece he had created in front of him.

"Lovely, that's what I like to hear!" Donna smiled to her friend as she sat down next to him.

The Doctor began to explain all the inner workings of the machine to Donna. She could hear his hope and fear rise up in his voice as he kept talking. For his sake, she prayed that it worked. The Doctor, while divulging the mystery to the mechanism, felt something inside that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

He felt absolutely uncertain.


End file.
